User blog:Turtle365/Doctor Who: The Next Doctor Movie Details:
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Movie: The Time War The movie is now finished. Please read and review. As many of you may know I am doing a movie for Doctor Who: The Next Doctor. Here are some details about it. Synopses: Daleks have escaped from the Time War and are now destroying the universe. The Doctor must go back to the Time War and stop them from escaping but there is a whole host of villains ready to stop him. Features the Daleks, Cybermen, the Master, Psycho and many others and not one nor two but three special cameos during the movie. Starring Andrew Lee Potts as the Doctor. Hints: *It will be set during the Time War. *Many guest Time Lords and Time Lady's will return. *You thought the Cybermen were all killed off before the Time War but spoilers. *The Daleks plan for the Time War will be revealed. *Something has gotten through the sky trenches and it ain't Daleks. *A thing in time and space that shouldn't exist. *The Gargou will appear, with destruction. *A certain mad Time Lord will appear and this is his story. *Time locked, think again. *Time can be rewritten. *The Doctor's ultimate enemy will appear Pre Utopia. *The children of Gallifrey are all afraid of the dark and for good reason. *Four companions will appear. *There will be 3 special cameos, but telling you would be spoiling and I guarantee it will be unexpected. *Fall of Arcadia. *A multi Doctor story with multiple plot lines leading to one epic battle at the end. *Nightmare Child. *An old saying goes, the sky is the limit. *Death of the creator of the Daleks. *References to other series, lots of references. Due Date: While nothing is set in stone it should be released between April/May but maybe later as I am writing other things. Also my series needs to finish the 4th season specials first and this may take a while. NOW OUT! Trailer: Narrator: The Doctor must face his worst fears. Gwen: The Daleks have started to invade one galaxy and the next as the whole universe seems to be at risk. Dalek: THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN DETECTED, EXTERMINATE. Doctor: We cannot be here. Narrator: We will see the biggest war ever, coming back. Doctor: How did they get through? It is impossible. Rassilon: Everything is escaping the Time Lock that you set, every bit of space and time is at risk and it is all your fault Doctor. Davros: The Daleks reign victorious, we have invaded the universe and Gallifrey has fallen. Psycho: Oh Doctor, you have lost this time. You have every species against you, it is impossible to win now, even the Time Lords want you dead. Narrator: A few surprises will turn up. Doctor: Who are you? You have been following us around in a temporal field now tell me who you are. Skye: I am Skye, your saviour. The last hope in a dieing universe that is an idiots fault, yours of course Doctor. Narrator: Time can be rewritten. Other Movies: Reveal Show - a place where several movies have been announced on the Wiki. Doctor Who Adventures will be having a movie - MasterCharmander13. Doctor Who: Unlucky will be having a movie - Rascalinc14. Something in the waters - this is the hint given by Rascalinc14. 8th Doctor: This is my moment to shine. If there is anybody else planning a movie please say so I can add it to here. Twelfth Doctor Adventures is also having a movie - Finn Tracy. Twelfth Doctor Movie Detail Blog. Update: All of my efforts are going into this story now so it should be up within the next month. The story is now over 8000 words and counting, hopefully it will be finished soon but who knows. I still have quite a bit more to write and id definitely will be the biggest story on the wiki. NEW UPDATE: The story has now surpassed the amount of words of Contingency Plan and should be finished in not too long. maybe a week. New update: The story has reached 10000 words and still counting, sorry for being so long but the story is as long as I think is needs to be: Dated: 4/4/14. Future: There will be two more movies that will follow. The second movie will be called The Mind Wars, not much has been confirmed. * Kalossians will play a big part in the story. * The Daleks and Cybermen will appear as war commences. * Jane, Jess, Rodrigo, Mark and Charlie will appear in the movie. * The 12th and 13th Doctor will come together to try to solve the problem. * A supersmart race called Selkins will appear along the battle hungry Kratens as the mind games starts. * Destruction, lots and lots of destruction. * A war that is to split the universe possibly forever. That is all I have thought of for the second movie. The third movie is only starting to be planned. The third movie Threat Of The Days has been confirmed. * It will focus more on the companions. * Selkins will return as they also bring back an old companion. The second and third movies probably won't be nearly as big as the first movie simply because the first movie includes so much more. Category:Blog posts